


Match

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Online Dating, Secret Relationship, Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The story of Tony Stark's dating profile.For the "modern" Square of my Ironstrange Bingo





	Match

Tony is relaxing on the couch a glass of ice tea in his hand and he's taking periodical sips from it. The TV is on turned to some old cartoons. He needed a good laugh for the day. He's coming down from a mad week long rush to fill a months worth of deadlines for SI so he can spend the time with Stephen and Peter and he's dedicated to relaxing before his husband gets home.

They have a lot of catching up to do.

"Hey babe," Tony says when Stephen comes in the front door.

"Hey," Stephen says sitting next to him and pulling out his phone as Tony snuggles over against his chest.

"Darling...are we looking for a third and you forgot to tell me?" Stephen asks and Tony stares at him.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no," Stephen says and shows Tony his phone which is opened to a news story. Tony reads the headline and his breath catches in his throat.

'Tony Stark's dating profile crashes the site.'

"I didn't...I swear...I have no idea how or who it what," Tony says trying to get the words out so Stephen won't leave. Won't think that he would do something like that. Not to him. Never to him.

"Tony breathe. I trust you. I know that you wouldn't do anything like that," Stephen says pulling Tony tight against his chest running hands over his head soothingly.

"Thank you," Tony says, the thought of all his past relationships that were ruined by cheating allegations running through his head and how the easily best relationship in his life could have been ruined.

"Someone must have created a fake profile. Who would do this?" Tony asks texting Pepper. She'll handle getting it taken down.

"I did a tracing spell the moment I knew it wasn't created by you. It leads to Norway. Now who do we know who might be up to trouble in Norway?" Stephen asks.

"Permission to kill a God?" Tony asks.

"No. I think Loki might just be feeling bored and lonely. Thor is out with the guardians. Bruce is a celebrity, and Val is acting as leader of Asgard," Stephen says.

"Don't make excuses for him. That troublemaker is in so much trouble when I get ahold of him," Tony says ans Stephen just continues to hold him.

"Just lay here and cuddle with me. There will be plenty of time for revenge later. After our week of relaxation," Stephen says pressing kisses to Tony's cheek and Tony smiles and kisses him.

"I love you," Tony whispers against Stephen's lips.

"I love you too," Stephen says and they cuddle up on the couch and watch cartoons together.


End file.
